supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-19005049-20150731154343
„Jason- Hörst du das?“, Bridget hielt in der Bewegung inne. Sie legte den Kopf leicht schräg und lauschte angestrengt, bevor sie sich erhob und zur Tür hinüber ging. „Bridge...“, begann der Jäger und fuhr sich durchs Haar, bevor er ihr bis zur Terrassentür folgte, die sie längst aufgeschoben hatte und barfuß nach draußen getreten war. „Da ist eine Katze! Ganz sicher, ich kann sie hören. Ich geh nur kurz gucken“, versprach sie und ging die Holzstufen der Veranda hinab, die Jason und sie gemeinsam aufgebaut hatten. Jason seufzte, bevor er hinterherrief: „Zieh dir doch wenigstens Schuhe an!“ „Geh ruhig schon schlafen! Wir müssen morgen mit dem Rest der Gruppe telefonieren und ihnen erklären, was ich dir eben erzählt habe.“ Der hochgewachsene Jäger tat wie ihm vorgeschlagen und ließ die Glastür angelehnt. „Beeil dich“, rief er seiner Freundin noch nach, bevor er sich umwandte und die Treppe hinauf ging. Bridget war schon in Richtung Wald verschwunden. „Miezekatze“, murmelte sie, „Du kannst hier nicht herumstreunen. Der Wald hier ist nicht ungefährlich für ein kleines Kätzchen.“ Als sich ihr jemand in den Weg stellte, hob sie den Blick. „Der Wald ist auch für kleine Teenagerinnen nicht ungefährlich“, zischte eine Stimme. Die Jägerin straffte die Schultern und machte sich bereit, Lachesis eine sarkastische Antwort zu geben, als sie entdeckte, dass nicht Lachesis vor ihr stand. „Hera“, knurrte die Brünette und erhielt ein zynisches Lächeln als Antwort, „Was willst du hier?“ – „Behandelt man so eine Gottheit? Ich will den Speer und du wirst ihn mir geben.“ Bridget lachte. „In deinen Träumen vielleicht.“ Hera schritt auf die Teenagerin zu und sah ihr in die Augen, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich kann dich auch dazu zwingen.“ Bridget verschaffte sich ein wenig Freiraum, indem sie den Speer erscheinen ließ und ihn in ein Schwert verwandelte, um die Göttin auf Abstand zu halten. „Wenn du meinst.“ Zeus‘ Ehefrau zog ebenfalls ein Schwert wie aus dem Nichts, dabei zischte sie die Brünette an: „Dummes, naives Kind. Forderst eine Göttin heraus.“ „Vergiss nicht, dass meine Mutter eine Göttin ist!“, rief Bridget und blockte den unvermittelten Angriff Heras ab. Für einen kurzen Moment zuckte ihr Blick zu dem mittlerweile relativ weit entfernten Haus mit den eingeschalteten Lichtern. Sie musste Jason aus der Sache heraushalten und hoffte, er würde bereits schlafen. „Keine Sorge. Er wird nichts hören oder sehen. Diese Sache wird zwischen uns beiden entschieden“, erriet Hera die Gedanken des Mädchens und die Wucht ihres neuen Angriffs schleuderte Bridget ein Stück weiter weg. In ihrem Rücken spürte sie das Holz einer Tanne und die Nadeln des Baumes bohrten sich in ihre nackten Füße. Die Sicht war beschränkt, doch die Sonne würde bald aufgehen und so leuchtete der Himmel bereits leicht rötlich und erlaubte den beiden Frauen, sich gegenseitig sehen zu können. Bridget rappelte sich auf und preschte vor, legte mehr Kraft in ihren Hieb, aber Hera blockte mühelos ab. Egal wie wendig sie war, egal aus welchem Winkel sie angriff, die Göttin schien ihr immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Langsam wurden ihre Arme müde und ihre Fußsohlen protestierten bei jedem weiteren Schritt auf dem rauen Boden. Der Jägerin gelang es, die Göttin am Hals zu treffen, als sie das Schwert kurzzeitig zu einer Peitsche werden ließ. Den Augenblick der Überraschung nutzte sie, um herumzuwirbeln und mit dem Schwert nach Hera zu schlagen, die aber auch dies kommen sah und stattdessen Bridget erwischte. Die Spitze ihres Schwertes glitt durch das Oberteil der Brünetten und hinterließ einen langen Schnitt auf Höhe ihres Magens, nicht tief genug um sie ernsthaft zu verletzen, tief genug um ihre Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Teenagerin der Schweiß das Gesicht hinunterlief und sie schwer atmend um Luft rang. „Gibst du schon auf?“, feixte Hera und ein überlegenes Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Niemals.“ Die grünen Augen der blassen Brünetten erfassten Heras und wurden willensstärker, als sie zu einem erneuten Hieb ausholte, aber etwas sie aufhielt. „Zu schade“, flüsterte jemand in ihr Ohr und packte ihre Handgelenke, entwand ihr das Schwert und ließ die kalte Metallspitze eines Dolches in sie eindringen. Bridget keuchte erschrocken auf und schnappte nach Luft, bevor der Schmerz sich seinen Weg in ihr Gehirn bahnte und sie körperlich lähmte. Ohne Heras Griff um ihre Handgelenke schlug sie hart auf dem Waldboden auf, die Augen geöffnet und den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geformt. Hera hob das Schwert vom Waldboden auf und verwandelte es in denselben Dolch wie den, den sie der Brünetten in den Magen gerammt hatte, dann lachte sie triumphierend. „Du bist keine schlechte Schwertkämpferin, weißt du? Geschickt, schnell, du denkst auch über die normalen Angriffe hinaus, aber das hilft dir nichts, wenn du bloß gegen eine Illusion kämpfst und den wahren Feind nicht siehst.“ Der dunkelgrüne Stoff um die Wunde herum sog das austretende Blut auf und verteilte es weiter über den direkten Umkreis der Wunde hinaus. Bridgets grüne Augen waren noch immer starr auf die Göttin gerichtet, doch eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinab, tropfte auf die von Tannennadeln gesäumte Erde und verschwand in der Erde. „Bitte tu Jason nichts“, krächzte die Jägerin und klang tatsächlich verzweifelt. „Bitte, bitte lass mich gehen, lass mich einfach gehen“, schluchzte die Fünfzehnjährige und sah ihre Stiefmutter verzweifelt an, „Du weißt was er mit mir macht, lass mich bitte einfach weg.“ In Mrs. Tuckers Augen standen Unverständnis und Enttäuschung, gleichzeitig eine Art Mitgefühl, als sie den Kopf schüttelte und flüsterte: „Ich kann nicht.“ Hera ließ sich neben Bridget nieder und packte ihr Kinn mit der linken Hand. Verächtlich fragte sie: „Oh. Sind das etwa Tränen? Was, soll ich deinem Freund sagen, die letzten Worte seiner ach so toughen Freundin waren erbärmliches Gewinsel?“ „Was für ein erbärmliches Gewinsel!“, rief Bridgets Stiefvater und packte ihren Arm, während er ihr mit der anderen Hand ins Gesicht schlug. „Aufhören-“, flehte das Mädchen und sank auf die Knie. „Du wirst die nächsten zwei Wochen dieses Haus nicht verlassen“, kommandierte der Mann mit schütterem Haar und holte erneut aus, während die Fünfzehnjährige zusammenzuckte und schrie: „Aufhören!“ „Aufhören- Bitte, ich- Hör auf!“, presste die siebzehnjährige Bridget hervor. „Keine Sorge. Ich höre auf“, flüsterte Hera und versenkte den Dolch im Herzen der Jägerin, deren letzter Atemzug mit einem schmerzerfülltem Aufschrei verbunden war. Hera wischte das Blut an der Klinge ihrer neu gewonnenen Waffe, am Waldboden ab, und erhob sich, sah auf die Leiche hinab, während die grünen Augen der Teenagerin leer und tot in den Himmel starrten, der nun tiefrot leuchtete, während die Sonne aufging und die ersten Strahlen alles in goldenes Licht tauchten. In einiger Entfernung trat ein dunkelblonder Jäger auf die Veranda und rief den Namen seiner Freundin.